


Your Hugs

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love your hugs.





	Your Hugs

There are many things to say about Pinkie Pie. One, she's hyper; two, she loves parties; three, she's optimistic,  _especially_ that; and four, she loves hugs. Definitely, definitely, loved hugs.

No matter what you do, where you go, if Pinkie spots you and she was in her hugging moods, she'll hug you. Sometimes, it was suffocating; her holds were too tight, leaving her victim breathless, and no matter what, you can't escape. Other times, though, they were nice - not too hard, and not too gushy as Rainbow would like to call it. They were comforting, and though Rainbow will never admit it out loud, to anyone, she enjoys them a lot. She loved it when the pink pony holds her like that - it makes her feel important, like she'd done something right.

Of course, in the eyes of Pinkie Pie, the only time you could ever wrong her is if you broke a Pinkie Promise (or dislikes one of her pies), so it goes without saying you'd be hard pressed to do something that was 'wrong'. Even more true if you were Rainbow Dash.

She doesn't know when Pinkie had been so enamored with her, but if she had to guess, it'd probably happened during her move to PonyVille. She had mentioned something about her mane reminded her of a rainbow she'd once saw, but honestly, Rainbow hadn't been paying attention all that much - to her, or her story. Looking at it now, it made the cyan pony feel bad, because the girl whom Rainbow use to ditch and get annoyed with was now one of her best friends, and then more so once they - along with Apple Jack, Rarity, FlutterShy, and Twilight Sparkle - began saving their hometown more than once. She had came to love Pinkie in all of her erratic stance - a friend, more than a friend - and the one thing Rainbow could never get enough of was her hugs.

Despite her strong hold, her hugs were the best in the world. They had all the strength of something akin to a bolder, weighing the pegasus down, and yet all the comfort of a pillow or a fluffy cloud, which Rainbow Dash loved so much. She was always able to breathe in Pinkie's scent, which always smelt like cotton candy or strawberry, and just being so close to her, feeling her, it does things to the pony holding the Loyal title.

"RAINBOW DASSH!" Was her only warning she was able to get before being knocked down to the ground by a certain pony. Said pony had her hooves wrapped around her, nuzzling her face into Rainbow Dash's neck, allowing Rainbow Dash to sniff her mane. This time, it smelt like cake frosting.

"H-Hiya, Pinks," She wheezed out, trying to get at least one hoof around the earth pony.

"I missed you...." She cooed, still not letting go.

"Aww, Pink, you know you can come visit me when I'm at practice. You usually do." Rainbow said, now able to breath as Pinkie Pie loosen her grip.

"I know! But I couldn't today! I've been so busy helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their orders, and then I had to plan a party for Miss Snickerdoodle, which reminds me that I still need to plan another party for an anniversary tomorrow, and then I had to help Rarity find some things, and then-" Before Pinkie could continue, Rainbow stopped her.

"I know you've been busy, we talked about this." She said with a wary smile on her face. 

"If only I had another me."

At the glare, Pinkie giggled. "Just kidding."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and began scooting forward, watching as Pinkie slid down from her until she was fully seated onto the ground.

"How was practice?"

"Eh. Same old, same old. Think I'm getting faster now with how much flying I did," Rainbow said, and Pinkie giggled again. "You doing anything currently?"

"Not right now. That's why I came to see you, silly!" She said.

"How about I take you somewhere? Will that be okay?" Rainbow asked, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest. It wasn't the first time she'd asked Pinkie out, but still didn't stop her from feeling lightheaded at the thought.

"Like a date?" Pinkie asked, slyly which made Rainbow even more flustered, and she glared at the earth pony. "Of course Dashie! You know I'd say yes, why are you still nervous?!"

 _Because I'm afraid of messing up. I'm afraid you might not want me anymore._ These were the thoughts that Rainbow will not say out loud, but instead, moved closer to the pink pony, whom had decided to hug Rainbow again, and watched her slump in her arms. "You tired?"

"A little. But, I should be alright about time for our date." Rainbow said, nose right in between Pinkie's neck and shoulder. She could hear Pinkie hum under her breath, but didn't think much of it as they continued to stay in each other's embrace.

Doesn't matter how many times Pinkie does it, or how hard it is to get her to let go, Rainbow Dash will never get tired of her hugs.    


End file.
